customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Fun
Barney's Fun & Games from the Park is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 22, 2005. On July 15, 2014, it was re-released under a different title, Barney's The Big Games. It's is a remake of the 1996 home video from Barney's Fun & Games, The 1998 Home Video from More Barney's Fun & Games and The 2005 Season 9 episode from Let's Play Games. Plot It's A Great Day to Play as Barney the Dinosaur and the Can Do Kids Are Waiting for the Barney's Fun & Games From the Park Look Like the Baby Bop it's hard to Make A Team and the Work Out brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun with The Caboose and the Park, expect it's was the Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, Bingo and Kids Help with Mr. Boyd and Bingo the Barney's Fun & Games From the Park with Mean the Best Video Ever. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the Round and Round from The Idea Bench machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big…. Oooooh Nice Catch Jackson, As You Why Know the Barney's Fun & Games from the Park it's Not of Big Time Fun gameboard filled with fun and surprises! A Great Reason to The Party of Celebrate on the Game Broad and having fun of Story All About Fun & Games in The Park with Barney. Catch Barney & The Kids in The Barney's Fun & Games from the Park. Now On DVD and VHS from HiT Entertainment. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) Song List *Barney Theme Song *Me and My Family *Games *What a Baseball Day! (Scene Taken from: Let's Play Games / Ready, Set, Play!) *A Silly Hat *Help Protect the Earth *What Shall We Make Today? *A Tisket, A Tasket (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) *Number Limbo *Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: You Can Count On Me / Can You Sing That Song?) *Silly Sounds *Roll Over *Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! *My Yellow Blankley *I Love You Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) Quote 26 (English version) Quote 27 (English version) * (after the song, "I Love You") Trivia *This video marked: **The Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Games Machines from Barney's Fun & Games returned in this video. **The Barney's Super Singing Game Machines of Game Broad from Barney's Fun & Games returned in this video. **The Barney's A Carnival of Number Games from returned in this video. *The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Colorful World!. * Although the video was released it has a 2005 copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year Production for took place his is a remake of the "Barney Live! in New York City". *In the beginning, the current Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo was used in the beginning of the tilte card and the regular Season 9 intro with fourth generation versions, replacing the Barney & Friends Season 9 logo. *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. *The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?". is used. *The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. *The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". is used. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. *Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. *The same Barney doll that was used in Easy as ABC was also used in this video. *Ten of these kids ((Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes. Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). *The Season 7 Version of I Love You. *The airplane from Barney's Colorful World! return to in this video. *A reference is made to Barney's Fun & Games. *.The production for this video took place from July 1-12 and August 3-31, 2004. *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "Ready, Set, Play!". *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Rock with Barney". Category:2005 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Classic Collection